


Uno played with a bunch of cheats

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cass is the best sister, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Fluff, Fluff with a hint of angst if you squint, Gen, Good times, I hope you like :D, So is Jason, They're all good brothers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: “Nope, no way. Absolutely not. It’s impossible, and I refuse to believe it. You’re cheating—that’s what this is—there is no legal way you’re already down to four cards. I just plus four-ed you.”“You can’t prove anything, and that’s all I’m saying on that.”“He’s totally cheating, isn’t he?”“Oh yeah. Big time."





	Uno played with a bunch of cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff :D

“Nope, no way. Absolutely not. It’s impossible, and I refuse to believe it. You’re cheating—that’s what this is—there is _no legal way you’re already down to four cards._ I _just_ plus four-ed you.”

Dick pouted when Jason smirked and answered with a snarked, “You can’t prove anything, and that’s all I’m saying on that.”

Leaning over to Tim Duke whispered, “He’s totally cheating, isn’t he?” as he lowered a green four.

“Oh yeah,” came Tim’s casual response. “Big time.” He placed a plus two on the pile and Damian hissed a cuss word or three.

“Dami, language,” Dick chided tiredly.

Bruce said nothing as he watched Damian take his cards and toss a green seven on the pile, even though they all knew he didn’t have any greens. Instead he simply reached to the deck and, without even checking the card, flipped and added his card.

It was a blue fucking seven.

Jason pointed at Bruce, turning to Dick. “No way _I’m_ the suspect for cheating. He didn’t even look at the card!”

Dick sighed in response, adding his own blue seven to the messy pile.

From her perch on the seat behind him, Cass tapped Dick’s shoulder.

He leaned back, prompting her to speak, as he eyed Jason, whose turn was after his.

“Tim,” was all she had to say.

Immediately Dick’s eyes snapped to his third littlest brother and he squinted, waiting for his turn to roll around.

He didn’t need to wait that long because, when it was Duke’s turn and everyone was either looking at their decks or Duke’s hand as he picked a card, Tim subtly flicked his hand and a card disappeared from his deck.

Cass muffled her laughter as Dick tossed his cards down and threw his hands in the air, standing and yelling, “Fuck this! I’m done, fin, terminado! You guys _suck.”_

“Language,” both Bruce and Damian immediately responded, one with a hint of amusement and the other smug, with the cheeky smirk to go with it.

Everyone gave Dick varying looks of confusion and inquiry, Duke mid-move, arm still out and holding the card over the deck.

“You,” Dick said, pointing his finger at first Jason, then Bruce, then Tim, “absolutely suck. I hate you. Dirty cheaters and liars, the lot of you.”

Tim feigned innocence, raising a brow and saying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dick.”

“Nuh-uh.” Dick shook his head. “Nope. Not hearing it. You’re all cheats, and I quit.”

Jason grinned sweetly, grabbing Dick’s swim shorts from the spot beside where he’d been sitting and holding them up and out to him. “So, you quitting for real, Big Bird?”

Scowling, Dick snatched his shorts from Jason, who was starting to laugh his ass off right with Damian, and grumbled as he walked inside to change from the sweats he was wearing. As he moved for the door Cass caught his eye, grinning, and he winked in response, scowl morphing to the true smile it’d meant to be.

In total honesty, he didn’t mind losing. He’d been having a good time with his family—his _entire_ family, save Alfred who was visiting in England (not that he would have played Uno with them even if he’d been present)—cheaters included.

He’d actually exaggerated to end the game before a fistfight broke out.

Finished putting the swim trunks on, Dick paused before going outside, looking at his family through the window. Jason had Tim in a headlock, Damian roaring with laughter and pointing, Duke looking apprehensive but amused, and Cass smiled as she moved to her favorite brother’s aid. Bruce grabbed his lemonade, taking a drink of it and shifting his legs in the pool.

He still found it so hard to believe.

Dick’s family was alive. They were okay.

And if he could help it, they would stay that way.

Wiping at his face to rub away the stray tear that’d escaped, Dick sniffed and shook himself off, plastering a bright and _real_ smile on his face as he walked back out to the patio.

Immediately Damian bolted for the deep side of the pool.

Bruce shook his head as Jason immediately swapped targets, throwing his brother over his shoulder and ignoring Dick’s yelp of surprise as he ran for the deep end of the pool.

“Put me down, Jason!” Dick yelled. “Jason!”

Jason, of course, ignored him.

Tim walked over to sit next to Bruce, slipping his feet in the water too, watching with an amused glint to his eyes and tilt to his lips. Cass grinned broadly as she kept pace with Jason, reaching out and ruffling Dick’s hair.

Duke remained with Tim and Bruce.

That kid was going places, Dick was sure of it.

Damian was jumping up and down from excitement, laughing as Jason neared, and Dick’s heart fluttered at the sound of it.

Fuck. He’d do this all the time if he got to hear that.

He did get a rush of adrenaline, though, when Jason started counting down from five.

At one, Dick was entirely unsurprised when Jason threw him at the pool.

He grinned wickedly, grabbing the back of Jason’s shirt and dragging him down with him, laughing at Jason’s shout of surprise. In his desperate flailing, Jason snagged Damian, who also cried out in surprise, and the three made an amazing splash.

Shoving little brothers aside, Dick swam for the surface, laughing hard when he could breathe at his brothers, who popped up on either side him, glaring.

To say the least, he was again unsurprised when they started wrestling best they could in the water. Tim and Duke cheered them on, Cass remaining silent from her new spot by Bruce’s side but still smiling nonetheless. The Bat himself was looking on with fondness as he took another sip of his lemonade.

Dick laughed even harder when he saw Tim spluttering in the pool, Bruce standing and smiling, and Duke laughing as he hid behind Cass.

Damian and Jason paused in their attacks on Dick, looking over instead to watch as Tim spluttered in surprise. Both started laughing with Dick and Bruce smiled, saying, “Watch out!” as he took a running start for the pool.

The splash he made rivaled the one Dick, Jason, and a Damian had.

He continued grinning even as Jason and Damian renewed the wrestling, because why wouldn’t he smile?

He had every reason to, right there.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr.


End file.
